Shadow the Hedgehog
Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Classification: Ultmate Life Form Abilities: Superspeed, durability, super strength, time manipulation, Teleportation, Super enduance, combat skills, energy attacks, Immortality(Type 1: Ageless), can enter a state called "Chaos Boost" which skyrockets his durability. | All stats boosted | All abilities dramatically boosted, flight, Time Manipulation, Spacial Manipulation, Nigh-Invunerability, High Reality Warping, energy projection | High level reality warping, energy projection, Time Manipulation, Spacial Manipulation, | All stats dramatically increased, all of the above flight Orgin: Sonic the Hedgehog Type:Top tier Speedster | Top Tier Speedster | Top Tier All Around | Top Tier Speedster | Top Tier All Around Gender:Male Weakness: Can be a bit overconfident at times | Has low stamina None | None | None Range: A few dozen meters | A few miles | Multiversal | Planet | Multiversal Speed:Faster then Light by powerscaling | Faster then base | Massively Faster then Light. | Massively Faster then Light | Massively FTL Destructive Capacity: City+ to Multi-City Level by powerscaling | Significantly higher | Multiversal+ | Multi-Moon, possibly Planet+ | Multiversal+ Durability: City+ to Multi-City level by powerscaling, much higher then base. | Higher then base and Chaos Boost | Multiversal+ | Multi-Moon to possibly Planet+ | Multiversal+ Strength: Class 100+ | Class 100+ | Class 100+ | Class 100+ | Class 100+ Stamina: Very high | Low | Limitless | Very high | Limitless Intelligence: Near genius. Standard equipment: Chaos Emerald. 'Notable Techniques' Chaos Blast: Releases a large Omnidirectional attack which decimates everything in it's path, has a 20 meter range. Chaos Snap: Rapidly teleports between multiple targets, attacking each. Chaos Attack:'' Attacks a single target up to 5 times, each attack doing more damage. ''Chaos Boost: Dramatically increases Shadow's durability and allows access to some Chaos Moves. Chaos Control: Can slow or stop time. Able to teleport as well. With more then 1 user of this it's possible to create a space time rift for traveling. Can use without a Chaos Emerald. Chaos Spear: Shadow throws spears of energy at a target, these spears home on. Can also be summoned away from Shadow. The spears can either explode, stun, or be planted in the ground like landmines. Light Speed Attack: Rockets ahead at the speed of light, can hit a single target multiple times or several targets. Sonic Boost: Instantly accelerates to Hypersonic+ speeds, blowing away everything in his path. Spin Dash: Rolls up into a ball and smashes into a target. Homing attack: Leaps into the air and homes in on the target. Limited Omnichronologicalness: As Super Shadow can exist throughout 1/3 of time. Game canon exclusive. Notable Victories: Goku Kid Buu Mystic Gohan Kingdomheartsverse Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Bowser (Note, Shadow had Sonic and Eggman helping him and all media and items. It was concluded he or Sonic could solo though. In addition Mario team had prep and it had all items except Star Rod.) Notable Losses: Disputed Matches: Key: Base Form | Rings off | Game Super Form | Base Archie Form | Archie Super form Category:Character Profiles Category:Abstract level or higher beings Category:Speedsters